Paul
by rianne71
Summary: Goose, es hat mich mal wieder erwischt, diesmal waren die Vorgaben: Paul der Krake aus Oberhausen musste drin vorkommen, kein SS/HG und P18, das Ergebnis müßt Ihr hier lesen ;-


GOOOOSE!

Ich hätte gerne einen OS von dir, indem der Krake Paul (aus Oberhausen vorkommt...) zudem soll es ein P18 OS werden (hab gesehen, dass du so was schreibst)  
Das Pairing ist egal, es darf nur nicht slash sein oder HG/SS  
Hab gesehen, dass du kreativ in deiner Pairingsuche bist...

Viel Vergnügen wünscht, Babs

Severus Snape schritt schnellen Schrittes und mit wehender Robe zum Direktorenzimmer. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn zu sich bestellt und auch wenn es ihm jetzt schon vor den schrulligen Ideen seines Vorgesetzten graute, führte kein Weg an diesem Termin vorbei. Als er am Fuß der Steinernen Treppe an kam stand dort schon eine hübsche junge Frau mit grünlichen Haaren.

„Guten Tag Nymphadora" sagte er „Hat der Alte dich auch zu sich bestellt?"

„Ja, er hat wohl einen eiligen Auftrag für mich… und wie es aussieht auch für Dich?" antwortete sie.

Severus und Nymphadora betraten nacheinander das Büro des gelegentlich sonderbar erscheinenden Direktors.

„Da seid ihr ja meine Lieben" freute sich Albus und klatschte dabei vor Freude in die Hände.

„Ich habe einen dringenden Auftrag für Euch beide." Severus und die junge Frau deren Haarfarbe sich von grün in pink gewandelt hatte schauten sich leicht skeptisch in die Augen.

„Keine Angst, es ist nicht schlimm." versuchte der Direktor die Beiden zu beruhigen. „Während der Fußballweltmeisterschaft der Muggel hat ein Krake in Oberhausen in Deutschland es geschafft alle Begegnungen richtig zu tippen" eröffnete er die Erklärung. „Die halbe Welt schaut zur Zeit auf Paul und die Muggel versuchen sich gegenseitig zu überbieten um die alleinigen Weißsagungen von Paul für sich zu beanspruchen. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat ebenfalls davon gehört und wie ich gehört habe ist auch er an den Prophezeiungen dieses Weichtieres interessiert. Und ganz ehrlich, bevor ein Krake bestimmt, wann er uns angreift, müssen wir diesen Irrsinn unterbinden. Da kommt Ihr Beiden ins Spiel" Es schien, als ob er jetzt erst wieder Luft holen würde.

„Ach und wir sollen jetzt diesen Trelawny für Arme vor der schwarzen Hand der Schlange retten oder wie hast du das geplant?" blaffte der beliebte Tränkeprofessor den zitronendropslutschenden Direktor an. „Ich hab einen Vorschlag: ich hole Paul aus dem Bassin in Oberhausen und setze dafür Sybill dort aus. Das nenn ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen" dieser abrupte Sinneswandel des dunklen Professors ließ alle Anwesenden leicht grinsen.

„Nein Severus" beeilte sich Albus zu sagen, während er sich hüstelnd hinter seiner Hand versteckte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir demnächst dann den Wahrsageunterrichtsraum unter Wasser setzen" sponn die mittlerweile blauhaarige Nymphadora die Idee von Severus weiter.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber mal wieder ernst werden" versuchte Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch wieder in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Der schwarze Lord scheint wirklich daran zu glauben, dass diese Tier ihm den richtigen Zeitpunkt für die entscheidende Schlacht nennen kann, beziehungsweise dass dieses Tier im den richtigen Auserwählten nennen kann."

„Du willst uns wohl verarschen" sagte Severus Snape während er versuchte krampfhaft sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Nein, bitte kümmert Euch um Paul die Krake und bitte, lasst Sybill hier im Haus." beendete Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch.

Am nächsten Abnde stand Severus Snape in der Großen Halle und wartete auf Nymphadora um den Auftrag vom Direktor auszuführen.

Sie apparierten nach Oberhausen ins Sealife und holten Paul aus dem Wasser. Nymphadora hatte ein ähnlich aussehendes Exemplar besorgt und das Tier wurde dann zur Vermeidung weiteren Aufsehens ins Wasser gesetzt.

Severus und Nymphadora wollten gerade das Aquarium verlassen als sie ein Geräusch hörten. Severus schaute sich um und zog sie direkt hinter sich her in den nächsten Raum hinein. Dieser entpuppte sich als eine etwas groß geratene Besenkammer. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ nur einen kleinen Spalt auf um zu schauen, wer dort draußen sich am Aquarium zu schaffen machte. Tonks stand direkt hinter ihm, konnte aber leider nichts erkennen. Durch die Enge wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass er einen drahtigen Körper hatte und der Duft den er verströmte, empfand sie als überaus anziehend. Sie schnüffelte noch ein wenig als sie hörte wie Snape die Luft zischend einsog. „Malfoy" war das einzige, was er flüsterte und beide hielten zeitgleich den Atem an. Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie es platschen und Schritte entfernten sich.

„Hast du etwas sehen können" frage sie den schwarzen Zauberer. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und da sie nur ein wenig kleiner war als er stupste seine Nase fast an ihre Stirn.

„Hrrrmmm" räusperte er sich „Ja, Malfoy hat, begleitet von einem seiner kleinen speichelleckenden Freunde „Paul" gegen einen anderen Kraken ausgetauscht" erklärte er ihr breit grinsend. „Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass unser Paul keine so gute Trefferquote hat wie das Original"

„Keine Angst, den habe ich vorher getestet. Ich habe ihn die gesamte letzte Quidditchsaison tippen lassen, er hat so ziemlich jedes Mal daneben gelegen." Nuschelte Tonks, die mittlerweile ein wenig näher an Severus herangerutscht war.

„Tonks, was machst du da?" sagte der dunkle Zaubertrankmeister, als eine Hand langsam sein Bein herauf wanderte.

„Nichts" antwortete sie unschuldig.

„Wir müssen Paul retten" stotterte er.

„Dem geht es im Moment gut" flüsterte Tonks (mittlerweile schamesrot auf dem Kopf) während sie sich langsam an ihm runter schnüffelte. „Du riechst gut" und sie begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Was soll das?" versuchte Severus die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen, aber sein kleiner Seufzer am Ende veranlasste sie nicht zu stoppen. Eher im Gegenteil, sie schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspritzen und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Lippen.

„Meinst du wirklich wir sollten jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück? Ich hätte eine viel bessere Idee, was wir beiden in den nächsten Stunden anstellen könnten." Hauchte sie im leicht entgegen, bevor sie vorsichtig ihre Zunge in seinen Mund vordringen ließ.

Ein wohliges Seufzen entfloh dem sonst so strengen Zaubertrankprofessor während er langsam seine Arme um seine Begleiterin legte und sie noch enger an sich zog.

„Du hast aber nicht vor hier vor den Augen des Kraken hier in der Besenkammer weiter zu machen oder?" nuschelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Mit einem Mal griff Severus Snape nach der Hand von Nymphadora Tonks, die hatte gerade noch Zeit, den Kraken Paul zu schnappen und schon apparierte er mit ihr Seite an Seite zu den Toren von Hogwarts. Sie rannten über das Gelände zum Eingang und in der Großen Halle stellen sie das kleine Bassin ab.

Mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger zauberte Severus ein kleines Schildchen dran auf dem Stand:

„Bitte nicht Füttern, Fragen werden gern beantwortet"

Hand in Hand kamen Severus und Nymphadora in seinen Räumen schnaufend an noch ehe die Tür zu schlug lagen beide wild knutschend auf seinem roten Sofa.

Sie riss ihm regelrecht die Kleider vom Leib und begann ihn am ganzen Köper zu küssen bis sie bei seinen Füßen angekommen war. Mit einem kleinen Blick in sein Gesicht sah sie, wie er gerade genoss und begann sich leicht mit der Zunge wieder nach oben zu lecken. Dies blieb nicht ohne Reaktion von dem sonst so kontrollierten Zaubertrankprofessor. Er stöhnte laut auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab und nur Sekunden später streiften ihre harten Brustwarzen seine Oberschenkel.

Seine Männlichkeit hatte sich gerade aufgerichtet, als sie mit einem Grinsen in seinem Schambereich angekommen war.

„Ich denke nun bist du bereit" sagte sie und setzte sicht mit einem Schwung auf ihn drauf.

Und während die Beiden sich im Keller gegenseitig hoch schaukelten, kam Albus Dumbldore durch die Halle und wunderte sich über die vielen Schüler die sich um irgendetwas auf dem Boden drängten. Aufgeregtes Getuschel schärfte seine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist hier los" rief er der Gruppe entgegen.

„das ist Paul" rief ein aufgeregter kleiner Zweitklässler „ der Krake aus Oberhausen, dürfen wir den mit zu Professor Trewlany nehmen?"

„Da werde ich mich schon drum kümmern" antwortete der Direktor und dachte bei sich: „ Wo sind nur Severus und Nymphadora? Mal schauen, wie gut der Krake wirklich ist" und nahm das kleine Glas mit Paul mit in sein Büro.

Der Direktor blätterte in einem alten Buch und murmelte dann einen Spruch, während das kleine Kugelglas mit Paul vor ihm stand.

„Animali cohortari" unterstützt von einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs.

„Nun sag mal Paul, was machen gerade Severus und Nymphadora?"

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" blubberte es aus dem Glas heraus?

„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen oder?"

„Die beiden treiben es seit Stunden wie die Karnickel!"

Eine leicht rosafarbene Röte bildete sich auf den Wangen des Direktors

„Vielleicht hätte ich den hier nicht zum sprechen bringen sollen."

Zeitgleich beendeten Severus und Nymphadora ihren Rhythmus mit einem lauten Schrei und als Nymphadora erschöpft auf dem schwarzen Slytherinbett zusammen sank, wechselten ihre Haare zu einem tiefen satten schwarz.


End file.
